


Mad World - You Turn Me On

by catalina_26



Category: JugheadxBetty - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Riverdale, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalina_26/pseuds/catalina_26
Summary: AU where after Betty pole dances Jughead gets extremely turned on instead of getting upset, and Alice Cooper isn’t there to take Betty away.SMUT SMUT SMUT and I have no regrets!(Well except that I left this unedited, so lots of mistakes... but I was horny and in a rush so deal with it.)





	Mad World - You Turn Me On

“Maad Wooorld” Betty whispered into the microphone before looking up at Jughead to see his reaction. He had a smirk plastered on his face and a hard on that wouldn’t go away. Applause broke out in the crowd and Betty heard a serpent say “Nice Catch” and pat Jughead on the back as she made her way through the wolf whistles to her boyfriend. “Juggy, I... I.” Betty started to say something but was stopped by her boyfriends lips crashing down onto hers. After a couple minutes they separated and Jughead took off his jacket and placed it over Betty’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be cold outside, especially with the wind blowing against us.” They walked to his motorcycle and mounted and after what felt like years they arrived at the trailer park. They walked into Jugheads trailer and immediately after closing the door Jughead pushed Betty up against the inside of it. “I’m so hard, you made me so hard... it took me everything not to just slam you down and fuck you on the pool table.” Betty smiled innocently  
“Why don’t you show me what you would have done Jughead Jones?”  
“I didn’t think it was possible to be this hard, and yet I just got harder.” And with that Jughead picked Betty up and put his hands under her ass to support her weight as he carried her to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and started to undress. Betty could see his dick tenting his jeans as he pulled his shirt over his head before removing them as well, Betty staring all the while as she started to wet the black lace she was wearing. He lowered himself over her and pressed his lips to hers; not long after she felt his tongue slid along her lower lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip inside. Their tongues wrestled for a while before Jughead pulled away and lowered his kisses to her neck, sucking and biting all the while, marking her as his. Betty let out a moan and Jughead felt his dick start leaking precum. “Too much clothes.” Betty let out with a moan and sat up, taking off the upper part of her lacy outfit revealing her naked breasts to her boyfriend who cupped them with his hands. He took one of the twin peaks into his mouth and started to suck causing Betty to moan his name. He then gave the other breast the same amount of attention, and when he finished Betty pushed him off her and spun them around so that she was on top. Without waiting for permission she pulled down the rim of his boxers letting his 9 inches of manhood stand straight up. She looked into his eyes and maintained eye contact as she lowered herself over him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. He let out a moan as she licked the underside of his dick. She grabbed one of his balls in her mouth and started to suck on it making him yell an assortment of curse words. She then brought her head up a little farther and took his leangth in her mouth. She started to bob her head sending waves of pleasure through Jugheads body. “Betty I’m” And he came into her mouth, she swallowed every last bit and licked her lips when he was done. She then stood up and pulled off the rest of the clothing she was wearing, giving Jughead another erection at the sight of her completely naked. “Give me a night I won’t forget Daddy.” She said before jumping back into the bed and lying down in the spot where just moments ago Jughead had been laying. He lowered himself over her once again and positioned himself with her enterance. Betty noticed that somehow in the couple seconds she had changed into nothing a condom had appeared over Jugheads manhood (SAFE SEX KIDS). He gently pushed into her and once he felt her relax around him, he started to thrust at a rapid past, getting faster and harder as he went. She felt him reach a hand down to rub her clit as he simultaneously hit her g-spot. She started screaming in pleasure. This feeling was her undoing and the look on her face as she came was his. Both panting, he lay down next to her without removing his penis from her sex. “I love you” was the last words they said to each other as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I would love some feedback, this is my first work on Archive of Our Own, I used to write on Wattpad.


End file.
